A vampire story
by KiNkY T0 dehr MaX
Summary: HEY PEEPS IM SORRY BUT THIS IS NOW OFFICIALLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION TILL MY LIFE IS PUT BACK TOGETHER.SORRY
1. Chapter 1

OK my first fanfic. Enjoy I think.

Vampires

Ok my name is sakura haruno I'm just your average girl living in an average town and get in a lot of trouble so my story starts here in konohagure.

It all started when I was walking home a night.

"_Sigh I'm almost home and I need to take a bath sheesh." I said in an angered tone._

_Everyone said to never go out at night cause of vampires. Sigh and stubborn old me didn't believe them until I saw one with my own two eyes. Now I think to myself I always ask this question why am I soo stubborn. It had to be me to run into a vampire and of all vampires an arrogant prince with a stick up his ass. Sigh so I continue…_

Two steps then a leap. I was running like hell. First off, I am not the only one running there are three other girls with me. Ino, hinata, and tenten so what's with this story you ask we're running away from vampires, four to be exact. So this id where we start.

"Ok hinata and me will go right and ino and tenten will go left."

All three girls gasped at her decision.

"But sakura they'll hunt us down one by one" said hinata

"Forehead think about this what hinata said will happen you what he did to you the last we escaped said" ino said.

"Yeah he made you pay for our decision" said tenten.

"I know but still I miss my family my mom everyone else it's been two years since I saw them and I'm not gonna let some vampire with stick up his ass ruin it for me. He already took two years of my life I will never get back ok." said sakura.

"Hmm you still think you all can resist us huh girls" said a voice.

"No not even five minutes of freedom, Sasuke" sakura said in a low voice.

"Well well what do yah know Sasuke looks like every one is here "said naruto.(A/N to me naruto should be very devious in this no mercy!!!!)

"Ok hinata when all of them start to laugh at naruto for being scolded by the teme tell everyone to make a run for it ok" whispered sakura.

Hinata only answered with a nod of her head.

"Naruto you dobe what the hell are you smiling about I thought we all agreed that Sasuke will do all the damn talking you idiot" barked neji.

"Will you stop arguing you troublesome idiots" said shikamaru as lazy as can be.

"Ok then they're arguing lets go." sakura whispered to hinata.

"Hello you guys." They are still arguing, "You guys," Sasuke let out an agitated sigh.

"OI!!! BECAUSE OF YOU ALL ARGUING THEY GOT AWAY!!!! WHAT THE WAS THAT GOD-DAMNED ARGUMENT ABOUT ANY WAY!!!!"

"Ok you guys see what I mean." They all shook their heads and said no. "I mean that they will find us blurt out a random question to confuse naruto he is obviously the weakest link in their whole plot." Sakura said emotionlessly.

"Geeze forehead at least you have a brain in that head" said ino.

"Ok lets go !"

ok rewrite srry bout the other one for this I figured that if im gonna have exams this week I might as well have an excuse to use my baby. review


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm not very good at acknowledging people but thank you reviewers. I give you chapter 2. enjoy**

"Huff huff ok hinata how you doin back there" said sakura trying to catch her breath.

"Neh I'm ok sakura-chan" said hinata.

"_Hmmm I wonder how tenten and ino are doing"sakura thought._

"_**They're just fine there is no way tenten will go back neji and ino would rather die than go back to shikamaru."**_

"_Sigh I hope you're right inner."_

"_**I'm always right now pay attention to where you're going."**_

"Sakura sakura saku"- "yeah hinata whats the matter."

"Nothing really you just spaced out for a minute," said hinata.

"Oh I'm sorry hinata-chan I spaced out for a minute."

Ok then with the boys.----------

"Wait a minute teme why don't you use the seal you put on sakura instead of us chasing them" said naruto (sounding smart for once)

"Sasuke stopped in his tracks you know dobe you have a point. I'll try it to see if it works," said Sasuke.

With hinata and sakura.

Sakura stopped suddenly her pupils were dilated. Hinata stopped with a worried look on her face.

"Sakura-chan are you alright" said hinata.

Just then the seal snapped.

"Sakura-chan are you al"- SWACK sakura knocked her out. She picked up hinata and started racing to where the boys were.

**Back with the boys.**

"Hey teme do you think it wor"-. Naruto's words were cut off when he heard rustling.

"Ah good job sakura-chan now go find the others" said Sasuke.

Sakura got up from the foot she was kneeling down and turned to find the other two.

"Sasuke how did you get her to do that and why did naruto know about this except for me and neji" said shikamaru.

"Cause naruto was the one who suggested it when the tried to escape the last time", said Sasuke.

"Wait so when sakura said "_I want to escape I don't want to be that bastards pawn" _she meant the seal you put on her." said neji'

"But how is she going to find tenten and ino. They could have gotten really far right now, "said naruto while looking at neji and shikamaru.

"Simple there's more to that seal that meets the eye" said Sasuke stoically.

Ok edited the first chapter two as well. The other version of this story will just be another story I will add when I feel fit. reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehehe sorry for the late update but we all have skeletons in our closets we wanna get rid of. Ok this chapter will be part flash back and part well whats goin on now in the story. Enjoy**

"So it all started when I first found sakura but at that time you guys already found your mates so I went to walk around in the forest when" …… _Sasuke was walking at his normal pace trying to calm himself down cause naruto found his mate along with everyone else. _

"_Sigh I swear if that dobe calls gay cause I cant find my mate I will lock him out the house and leave on the porch to burn in the sun."__**(A/N naruto keeps calling him gay cause when ever Sasuke comes home without his mate a.k.a empty handed all the guys would think that his mate was a guy and he was meant to be gay)**__._

_Then he saw a house and a little figure walking into it. She's perfect he thought hmm but how am I suppose to meet her if I only – he stopped suddenly when he saw her run out and her intoxicating scent flew up his nose as if she forgot something. "I wonder" Sasuke thought. "This should be interesting."_

"_Oh crap" sakura thought "how could I forget it. Augh it must of fallen when I bumped into a tree or something. Sigh but still I've gots to get it back" she said to herself unaware of the pair of eyes watching her._

"_Ok then lets see I was running running running oh then I tripped and fell right here she said thought fully. It should be right around – oh I found it" she said smiling triumphantly._

"_Ok so then what was she looking for" Sasuke thought._

"_Jeez I got paid today and I dropped the money hn I guess I've been through worst," she thought._

"_Oh well I guess that answers my question but still I would really hate to brake it to her that she will never see her family again" thought Sasuke._

_Sakura was running through the forest to get back home until she bumped into something. Emerald met red. _

_She took three steps back out of fear._

"_Neh who are you ?" she said frantically._

_Sasuke just smirked at what she said. He pulled her to him and bent down and nuzzled her neck and said "I'm the male last you will ever see"._

_**(A/N ok people please bear with me this is like that whole scene when he knocked her out in the episode, which was an episode I really hated so I really don't wanna rewrite it).**_

_Sakura's eyes went wide and she went unconscious. Sasuke picked up the girl bridal style and started walking home._

"Ohhhhh so that's how you to met" said naruto. "I always thought you randomly kidnapped some one someone to prove you weren't gay teme" naruto said annoying the hell out of everyone.

"Yeah naruto thanks a damn lot for interrupting the story dobe" said neji. "Now shutup so he can finish."

_After two weeks sakura figured out why she was taken away and who took her. _

_It was a vampire prince named Sasuke. She was his mate or soon to be life partner and yes people she was screwed. _

_Sakura looked around the room. _

"_Good "she thought "he's not in here. "She got out the bed and scramble for the door. _

"_Ok" sakura though. "I just need to get through that hallway and I can leave this place."_

_She crept quietly and quickly as possible. "Ok almost there" she said to herself. _

"_What are you doing sakura", said a voice._

_She turned around and saw none other than the Uchia himself. The raining king/queen of emo Sasuke._

"_Ummm er I was umm look-ing for ummm" you she said frantically._

"_You know" he said smoothly smirk visible on his face "you're a very bad liar."_

"_I umm I'm bored Sasuke I haven't seen my family, I'm stuck with a raging vampire sociopath and I – I wanna go home" she choked out sobbing._

_Sasuke just watched the girl slump to the ground crying._

"_Hn" he thought "maybe I should let meet everyone else's mate maybe she'll feel better or something."_

"_It's ok sakura" he cooed "how `bout you stop crying and I'll let you meet the other girls that are here I know you would like the company."_

_She sniffed nodded her head and then got up._

"Ok ok I get how you got sakura here now can please move to the part when put the seal on her" neji said said.

"Yeah neji has a point sakura could come back any minute" shikamaru said

"Fine" Sasuke muttered "it all started when they tried to run away for the third time and we got them back "……..

_Sakura was forcefully pushed into the room by sasuke._

"_Sasuke – I – umm I'm sorry" she said stuttering._

"_Sakura" he whispered to her "why are you trying to run away hmmm."_

"_I -mmm-" "I've had it I'm stuck here with three other girls cause you the emo vamp think I'm your property! First off I belong to nobody got that and second you're no better than those other vampires I have met. Third I don't see why the other girls are stuck here. Why the hell us huh Sasuke why its cause what well I'm sick of being here and if I have a family that loves me and I don't like missing people !!!"_

_"I am not your slave I'm not I never will be Sasuke !" she said._

"Oooooooh so the famous Uchia got told off by a female eh", said neji smirking.

"Hey shikamaru make sure naruto doesn't rape hinata in her sleep" said Sasuke completely ignoring the neji 's comment.

**Oook back to sakura.**

"Ok im almost there" she thought. Hey there they are. She said to herself.

"Sasuke sama you said to bring these two back". She said while putting down tenten and ino.

"Good job sakura no lets go shikamaru, neji pick up your mates and lets go before they wake up and that seal wears off." said sasuke.

"Alright" they said in unison.

**Ok ok I get it I was very late I messed a lot of holiday greetings and I wasn't able to draw or write. Review plz.**


End file.
